


My Hero Valentine!

by FandomBard12



Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [7]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Just fluff... not much really, These ships are adorable in all honesty, happy holidays!, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Three different stories from three fanfictions.All with their respective ships and characters.Written just for this holiday.Let's sit down and read some fluffy goodness everyone.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Wendy Marvell/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789828
Kudos: 3





	1. Draconic Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the first of three stories... this is gonna be amazing.

Ryu-Ken Izuku was certainly a man of many emotions, that much was obvious. He cared for his friends, family, and others. He was valiant in saving people that were innocent. He hated people who were evil. And he respected those in the moral grey.

He was certainly a man of emotion... but sometimes they DO get in the way of certain actions. Such as getting a romantic gift for his girlfriend when well... he was very nervous about getting her one.

So, what was he doing right now to try and remedy this problem? What was the great idea that would possibly help him get a gift for his girlfriend for Valentine's? What solution did he have to this problem?

Well... clearly it was-

"Katsuki, I need your advice on something important!" Izuku said as he kicked open his childhood friends door

The ash-blonde then turned around on his chair and looked at his friend with a blank expression for a few moments before sighing very, VERY deeply while bridging his nose annoyed while setting down a pencil.

"...Alright, come into my damn room without knocking first. That's totally fucking fair." Bakugo said annoyed

"Oh... right... sorry about that." Izuku said a bit sheepish

"Eh, was expecting this to happen one of these days... but yeah, what do you need advice for?" Bakugo said

Izuku sighed heavily and looked at the ground with a gloomy look which made the explosive boy already have a feeling about what he was going to ask. He knew what day was coming up because of his parents.

He's really glad that he lives in the dorms because otherwise, he'd have to leave his house for a while, enhanced senses are a bitch to deal with sometimes after all

"I need to get a gift for Ochako for Valentine's day." He said

"...And where in the fresh hell did you get the idea to ask me? I don't have a girlfriend... or a boyfriend for that matter. In fact, I was just sitting down doing some homework before you came in." Bakugo said

"...Right, you're pretty much the best person I know for this kind of thing." Izuku asked

"Why not ask Mina?" Bakugo asked

"...She'd mostly tease me and then add on an unhelpful idea that'd probably involve sex or something. I don't want to do that unless Ochako REALLY wants to and we both consent." Izuku said

"What a gentleman." Bakugo deadpanned

"Not the time to sass me Katsuki." Izuku responded quickly

"...Well regardless, I don't blame you for that. That girl is not exactly... smart and we both know that." Bakugo said

"Yep, can't ask Ejiro because... you already know why." Izuku said

"Definitely, Sero is out because he'd not be helpful. Same thing with Kaminari, no matter how smart he is, he doesn't give good advice." Bakugo said

"That basically left you in our friend group and I can't ask the others because of obvious reasons." Izuku said

Bakugo already knew that reason, because he didn't exactly trust them with EVERY single thing. They aren't exactly at that level of trust after all, so him being the last possible choice is correct.

He sighed soon afterward and leaned back on his chair slightly.

"Well... my advice here is to take her out on a nice date, give her a fairly nice necklace or something. Have it be forged by Mei and shit. It'll work well enough as a gift." Bakugo said

"So... take her out for a nice dinner, give her a present, and that'll be enough?" Izuku asked

"Uraraka is a fairly simple woman Zuku... that much his obvious at least. Something like this would probably make her practically wanna ride your di-"

"Alright... alright... I get your point." Izuku said

"Good... now, get out of my room already. I want to get next month's homework complete." Bakugo said

"...Already did that myself but okay." Izuku said with a shrug

He left the room gently closing the door behind him, Bakugo was at least pleased he had the common courtesy to do that. He then went back to work, having a valentines card on the desk for someone.

* * *

Izuku was currently dressed in a nice green jacket with a black shirt underneath with a pair of jeans and shoes. He decided to go a bit more simple for today since it works for this date.

He was waiting to meet up with Uraraka since this was the place they agreed to meet up at.

"IZUKU!"

He looked over and saw Uraraka wearing a pink and white star patterned dress with a pair of dark pink slip-ons running towards him with a wave, he smiled and waved back as she stopped in front of him.

She smiled happily and nodded to him slightly.

"Alright, so what's this mystery restaurant your taking me to?" She asked

"It's a good place called Kuso-Tokoro." Izuku said

"Wow, I've heard that place serves pretty good food. Let's go then!" Ochako said

Izuku nodded and gently grabbed her hand, the two began walking towards the place and entered soon afterward. Sitting at a table and ordering their meal, having conversations, and generally having a good time.

During the meal, the Dragon King had been telling her a particularly good story.

"And so after Sero basically got stuck in the tree, he only had one response to his situation. Wanna know what that was?" Izuku asked

"I can take a guess." Uraraka said

"He said 'Well... this isn't optimal' and the others just burst out laughing." Izuku said with a chuckle

Uraraka giggled slightly at the story soon afterward, it made him smile warmly. This girl... he really did fall head over heels in love with her huh? Soon their meal ended and the two took a walk towards a scenic lookout

They saw the city in all of its glory, the Dragon King leaned against trail slightly with his arms with Uraraka looking on with a small smile.

He was glad he took Bakugo's advice... because all of this was working out really well.

After a few moments, he sat up and reached into his pocket. Grabbing out a small box. The box was a sleek black that had a nice leather touch to it, he smiled as he held it up to her slightly.

"Hey... Ochako... I know this might be cheesy... but I got you something for this day." Izuku said

Uraraka looked at him and he opened the box in front of her... revealing a beautiful rose quartz gem with a dragon marking on it, it had a gold chain and looked fairly expensive even.

She looked at him shocked soon afterward. It was obvious that this necklace had a high price to it considering its making, the gem, and other various factors that she could tell about it.

"Izuku... did... did you have this custom-made?" She asked

"I talked to Mei about making you a gift, I had a rose quartz gem laying around and some gold... figured I'd have this necklace... made for you." Izuku said

He then put the necklace around her neck and she held the gem with a smile and a blush. This gift was... really really beautiful. The lengths he went to in order to make this date perfect was... astounding.

Of course, she did feel a little bad that he put in all this effort for one little date.

"You... didn't need to." She said a bit sheepishly

"Ochako... I love you... I'm willing to give anything for you honestly." Izuku said with a warm, genuine smile

Uraraka then kissed him tightly on the lips soon afterward, she was in love with this man... and that love will never waver as long as either of them live on this planet. A love that even after death... will remain.

This love... she knows is true... because there's no one like her Izuku.

And she's happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like it?
> 
> If you did, let me know.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	2. Love-Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Are you ready for some cheesy lyrics?
> 
> No? Well too bad because this chapter has those!
> 
> It's Valentine's day, what did you expect?

Izuku was... nervous... very very nervous about this. He didn't know exactly what to do or how to react in this situation. He had no plans, he had nothing running through his head currently that could possibly help him right here, right now.

He didn't have any notes he could call upon, he didn't have any PROPER information he could use, he didn't have any back-up plans even made since well... THERE WERE NO PLANS IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT HE HAD EVEN MADE!

This may be the most stressful situation he's ever been in, a situation that he couldn't even COMPREHEND before until now. When it all first started that time ago. The day he met her and been around her ever since.

What is this situation he's found himself in you may ask? What problem has he gotten himself into that he probably can't get out of due to sheer incompetence and lack of experience?

Simple... Valentine's Day is coming up very soon, he has a girlfriend that he loves very much.

He has no idea what to do for his girlfriend, his first girlfriend at that.

He's basically screwed since he's never done anything before.

"What am I gonna do, I don't have a plan for this!" Izuku said aloud to himself

He was currently laying in his living room with absolutely no idea what the hell he's gonna do when it comes to getting something special done for him and his girlfriend Jiro. After all, this is the first VALENTINE'S DAY EVER that he will be spending with a girlfriend. He didn't have a girlfriend before since... he had lied about his Quirkless Status which was partially years ago.

So yeah, he has absolutely no idea what in the hell he's gonna do. Because this is LITERALLY the first time he's even been in this sort of situation. This is the first, and probably only time in many ways, he'll be in this situation.

"...Izuku... why are you talking to the ceiling?" His mother asked

"Oh... I'm just... freaking out right now, ignore me." Izuku said

"...It this because Valentine's day is coming up?" Inko asked

"...Yes."

"And this is also the first time your spending with someone because my little boy didn't have a girlfriend before this?" Inko asked

"Mooom.... also yes." Izuku said

"...Weelll... I do have some advice." Inko said

Izuku immediately sat up and looked at his mother whom was standing behind the kitchen counter with a serious expression on his face, he then leaned against the couch with the same expression.

"Go on." He said

"First off, get some flowers for her. Girls like flowers, what are her favorite type?" Inko asked

"Morning Glory's and Bellflowers." Izuku said

"Get her those, they should be in stock. Second... what does she like?" Inko asked

Izuku deadpanned at his own mother for a moment... before sighing slightly.

"Music." He said

"...Right, forgot about that... sing her a love song at a romantic setting." Inko said

"...That... just might work! Thanks Mom!" Izuku said

He got up and hugged his mom which made her hug him back with a wide smile on her face.

"No problem... now get me some grandkids." She said

"Mom, I'm in highschool." Izuku said

"Doesn't mean I don't want them still." Inko said

"...Okay... touche." Izuku said

He then got on some decent clothing and went off, Inko chuckled slightly. It reminded her of when Hizashi was in love with her... before they divorced... turns out, Hizashi didn't really appreciate a Music Quirk.

Or their son lying about their status... so he left... like the dick he was.

* * *

Jiro had no idea what the hell she was going to do, it was Valentine's Day, and well... she's never had one with a boyfriend before. So, clearly, she had no good ideas on what to do.

She was banking slightly on her boyfriend Izuku coming up with something... but sadly, she hasn't heard from him. So either he has no idea either or he's planning something.

Despite her heart wanting the latter, her mind most likely thought of the former being more likely. She was his first girlfriend and he's never done anything like this.

With a sigh, she collapsed on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling while holding up some chocolate she got from Kaminari... she likes chocolate, don't judge her.

Then... she heard a knock on the door, she got up and walked downstairs. Opening it to see... Izuku wearing a casual outfit holding her favorite flowers.

She looked at him for a few moments before realizing what was going on, she looked at him shocked with a slight blush.

"Izuku... did... did you buy me flowers?" She asked

"Yep! I even have a date on the beach planned... so uh... get some swim clothes and get dressed?" Izuku said a bit unsure

"..A-alright, let me put these in some water real quick." Jiro said while taking the flowers

She did exactly that, then she put on some casual clothes while putting on some swim clothes that she bought with Mina... if the girl knew anything, it was how to grab a guy's attention with an outfit.

A few moments afterward, she walked out with a bag of beach items with a small smile on her face.

"Shall we?" Izuku asked, sticking out his hand in a formal way

"...We shall." Jiro said with a smile

She grabbed it and off the two went for their beach date. They got on the train, listened to some music together, and arrived at the beach. The two went into their respective rooms and got dressed in their beach clothes.

Izuku wore a pair of green swimming trunks with dark green dolphins on them, he liked something simple and nice if he were to be honest.

He got their spot set up with a parasol, a set of towels, and their stuff.

Currently, he was laying on his beach towel enjoying the rays.

"H-how do I look?" He heard Jiro say

He looked over and his eyes widen... Jiro was in a two-piece bikini with a music note motif. He blinked for a few moments as a blush grew on his face, he then looked away slightly.

"U-um... is stunning a good word?" He said

"...Y-yeah." Jiro said, blushing hard

Soon, the two relaxed under the parasol, that's when the purple-haired girl knew exactly what to break out before she went swimming. She sat up and with a small blush looked at her boyfriend.

"Umm... Izu?" She asked

"Yeah?" Izuku asked

"...I need help applying some sunscreen... can you... help apply some on my back?" Jiro asked

Izuku blinked slightly as he then blushed, this was something he was not prepared for... but if it means making his girlfriend happy, then he'll help her out regardless of how embarrassing it may be for him. ~~And also how lucky he was for even being allowed this.~~

He then nodded slightly, prompting his girlfriend to lay on the towel with her back facing him. The green-haired boy grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and began applying it in a very soothing manner. ~~It felt like her back was being touched by a God.~~

Jiro felt like she was in heaven as he did this, despite training to be a Hero and playing the Guitar for a long while, he had surprisingly gentle and soft hands. ~~Gods did she want those hands to do more~~

After a little bit of applying the sunscreen, Izuku then stopped which made her mentally whine a little.

"Alright, done." He said a bit embarrassed

"...You did really good." Jiro said meekly

"W-well, I did read some books on massaging." Izuku said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

...Well, she knew what she was asking him to do from now on. She shook her head of a LOT of dirty thoughts and simple nodded towards her boyfriend ~~(and her hopefully future husband that she'll be happily married to)~~.

"Pretty neat... now let's go swimming!" Jiro said determined

"Alright." Izuku said with a small smile

Soon, the two went swimming and generally had a good time together. After a bit, the two went back to their spot and relaxed. After a bit, Izuku then pulled out his guitar which made Jiro's eyebrows raise slightly.

"I... figured I should sing this... s-since you like Music like I do." He said

He then cleared his throat... and [sang from the heart.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhFSgnvKqm4)

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates, but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know_

_You know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searchin' for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother askin' if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

Izuku then stopped playing and looked at his girlfriend with a soft look, he then gently grabbed her hand and just... smiled at her. She, meanwhile, was blushing with slight tears in her eyes.

"Y-you... didn't have to do all of this." She said

"I-I had to... your just... that amazing I guess." Izuku said

"...You big dork." Jiro said

She then kissed him on the lips which he definitely accepted, the two kept kissing each other while hugging each other tightly. The two then stopped and looked at each other with love in their eyes and content in their hearts.

They both knew that they were one day going to marry each other... they knew that this love... this love they had wasn't gonna fade way... that this love they held between then... was brighter then anything else.

That no matter where the other was.... they would be thinking of each other... that their hearts would remain devoted to each other... that they would remember this day... and love each other.

No matter what life through their way... no matter how much they argued against each other... they would know that deep down... they love each other... and that love will never die out.

And that was a fact that they both knew.

This was the guy/girl they were gonna marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnndddd that's that.
> 
> Yes... I made it filled with fluff and adorableness.
> 
> I do not regret it, for I may be a man... but I am a man of culture.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	3. Sukai-Kyokai Suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This title chapter is Japanese for Sky-Bound Romance.
> 
> ...It's for the extra cheesy points.
> 
> ...Now, time for fluff, it's Valentine's day after all.

...Izuku... wasn't sure how to react to this situation... at all. This was something that was, in all brutal honesty, out of his league in terms of social competence among various other related things. This situation was definitely abnormal from well... the things he was used to in all honesty.

If anyone, with an outside view, were to describe the situation. It would be a mixture of adorable, awkward, filled with teenage hormones, an OTP moment, and various other terms along with rampant squealing about how adorable it was.

Some would also say that the situation had happened out of nowhere and nobody was expecting this to happen, that nobody had any idea that this would be happening nearby them.

A few of them would even be proud that this happened in the first place, that this event they were expecting to happen had finally happened after a VERY long wait.

In Izuku's opinion, there were a lot of emotions running through his head. None of which were helping him right now.

So in basic terms... he had no idea WHAT IN THE FUCK TO DO RIGHT NOW!

"Izuku... p-please be my Valentine's! I love you and want to go on a date with you!"

Those were the words that Wendy said, nearby the WHOLE CLASS to him as he was getting ready to leave school for the day to head back to the dorms. It was four days till Valentine's Day, no less.

His eyes slowly darted towards Erza, Natsu, and Gray. The two males giving him thumbs up with Erza simply giving a nod. He noticed Aizawa grinning while taking pictures. Saying something about 'I am so winning the bet'.

The rest of the class either had stars in their eyes, were shocked at what was happening, were crying because of Wendy saying that, or just plain amazed/confused at what the hell was going on.

In other words, they all knew what was going on.

"...Okay." Izuku said simply

With that being said, everyone went back to the dorms... with everyone going their separate ways... with Izuku, Natsu, and Gray going into his room... with the door closing behind him.

Natsu then grabbed Izuku and noogied the boy.

"Finally you two confessed!" He said

"...I just got asked out on a date... and I said yes." Izuku said, realizing what just happened

"It's not that bad, honestly, we've been waiting for a long-ass time for you too to FINALLY. CONFESS!" Gray said

"W-was it that obvious?" Izuku asked

"If I can tell then it was painfully obvious." Natsu deadpanned

Izuku blinked for a moment before sighing heavily with a depressed aura going around him, his head practically hit the floor as he slumped down.

"I don't know what to do." He said

"Dude... haven't you played a Dating Sim before?" Natsu asked

"...No... I haven't." Izuku said looking at him

Gray and Natsu blinked at that... Dating Sims are quite popular in Japan... so the fact that he hasn't played one before... honestly says a lot. The ice-making boy walked over with a sigh and patted the boy's back.

"Well, luckily for you... there's someone you can ask for Romantic advice." He said

"...Laxus?" Izuku asked

"Yes, NO! US!" Gray said

Izuku then looked at him and Natsu with a blank expression as he just stood up straight, he stared at them for quite a while which made the two slightly uncomfortable at how long he was giving them that look.

This has never happened before, so this was definitely... a different reaction to what they were expecting.

"...That's a terrible idea." Izuku said

"WHAT?!? WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Gray said angrily

"We do?" Natsu questioned

Gray then bonked him on the head which made the Flame-User glare at the boy before Izuku heavily sighed soon afterward.

"Look you two... are not exactly dating masters. Especially with your own Love-Interests." He said

"...We have Love-Interests?" The two asked confused

"My point exactly... so I'm asking Laxus for advice since you brought up the idea. He knows what to do in this situation more then you two combined." Izuku said

"Okay, what advantage does he have over us?" Gray asked a bit incredulous

"...He's got Evergreen." Izuku said simply

"...Damn, he's got us." Natsu said

Gray growled slightly before sighing, he couldn't deny that was a good point. Laxus does indeed have Evergreen as a lover and they've been together for a pretty long time at this point, so it'd make sense that he'd have some knowledge on the subject.

And considering how sought after Evergreen was for a while, it was clearly obvious that the girl chose HIM to be her lover... and the two had a really positive relationship. One that'd last.

So with all that in mind, not asking him for advice on this sort of thing is like not asking a veteran of a ship how to drive one.

Izuku then sighed loudly as he collapsed on his bed.

"I still can't believe she just... confessed like that." He said

"I can believe it in all honesty." Gray said

"Seems like something she'd do." Natsu said soon afterward

Izuku then stared at them annoyed soon afterward which immediately made them shot up their hands in defense. The green-haired boy then just grabbed out his phone, typed in a number, and then held it up to his ear.

After a bit of ringing, someone finally picked up the phone.

" _What's up Izuku?_ "

"Laxus, I need your advice for a date."

" _...Wendy asked you out finally?_ "

"Yeah, wait how did you even-"

" _It was obvious... now, I'd recommend grabbing a pen and paper for this... because you are gonna need to do a lot here for this date between you two to be perfect._ "

Izuku did exactly that, he knew that this advice was gonna help him immensely through this. If he didn't take this advice, he was DEFINITELY screwed. This would be the advice that would help him on a date.

A date he wasn't expecting to EVER happen... but one he's gonna accept because well... he does love her after all.

* * *

Izuku was currently wearing a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt under a dark green jacket with bright red shoes, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Wendy's favorite flowers, to be specific. One of Laxus's pieces of advice was to 'get her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, nothing screams romantic and loving boyfriend like her favorite flowers.' and he followed it to the letter.

The flowers on the bouquet were Desert Bells and Gentian with a few Morning Glory's, they were in amazing condition. It made sense considering the flower shop that sold them had the owner be able to use their Quirk to not only grow any type but keep them in good condition for a long time. One of the reasons why he was even able to afford the flowers in the first place.

He was currently standing in front of a fountain, he decided to go out to eat with Wendy at a Cafe before seeing a movie and then sitting at the park for a while. Laxus said it was a good idea to do when he suggested it.

' _I still can't believe is even happening._ ' He thought to himself

"Izzzuuukkkuuuu!"

He looked over and saw Wendy running towards him with her hair down, she wore a simple dress with two wavy stripes (one yellow and one blue) running across the dress and ending in small white pointed edges at the bottom. She had a pair of blue sandals on.

If he were to say anything about her right now... it was that she looked not only beautiful but also really really cute. He blushed a little bit before waving back with a small smile on his face.

The girl then stopped in front of him and looked him over slightly.

"Despite seeing you wear those before, you still look... really good in them." Wendy said a bit awkwardly

"You look good too." Izuku said, a bit less nervous

Soon, the two then headed to the cafe and sat down in their seats. They ordered their food and began talking to each other about various things and generally had a good time talking to each other and generally enjoying each other presence.

After that, they headed to the movies and saw an action movie about a teenager having to operate a giant robot suit alongside a tsundere girl with one of his companions being a girl that barely showed her emotions.

The antagonists were beings called 'Angel's', the main character's father, and an organization that is willing to destroy anyone that gets in their way.

Overall, it was a pretty good movie. It made sense why a lot of people would like it.

After it was over, the two left with smiles on their faces.

"I've gotta admit, that wasn't a bad movie. It had a lot of good dialogue and characters." Izuku said

"Yeah, and I can kinda understand why the main character didn't want to fight these things... but he was so whiny about it." Wendy said

"Yep, his father was terrible though... he's a pretty good antagonist honestly." Izuku said

Wendy just giggled and nodded, soon the two headed to the park and sat down on a bench. Enjoying the sunset in the distance. After a few moments, the girl laid her head against the boy's shoulder. He was a bit surprised... before smiling slightly and laying his head against hers.

This was... something he never expected to happen to him. He never expected to get a girlfriend... and here he was. Sitting here with his childhood crush, now his girlfriend, watching the sunset after going on a nice date.

It was... magical. He wondered if his father was proud of him... proud that he got such a nice girl to fall in love with him... proud that he was finding his way through life... proud that he's been standing up for himself.

...And he had a small feeling... deep, deep within his heart... that was his father was proud of him. That his father is happy with how his boy is turning out.

He smiled a little more and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of his girlfriend.

These days... were going to be the best days.

He just knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks!
> 
> And that's the finals story for Valentine's Day!
> 
> I worked on this advance by the way... so this was made a couple of days before the actual thing.
> 
> Street Smarts equal High Stonks
> 
> ...For those I made cringe, I am sorry.
> 
> Besides that, I felt like making something for you guys that'd you like. Since well... this is a day of love after all.
> 
> Now, Happy Valentines Day my fellow nerds! You'll find someone someday I just know it! Unless you're Asexual... then do as you please.
> 
> Another thing, this last story wasn't canon... in terms of how Wendy and Izuku got together. A lot of the other information, however, IS canon.
> 
> Take that as you will.
> 
> And uh... yeah that's really all I have to say honestly. Besides well... get Valentine's Candy when it's on sale because you can get a lot if you do... and that's generally good advice.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


End file.
